Midnight Kid
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Takaba avait une ancienne carrière très lucrative, inconnue d'Asami. Il décide de s'y remettre à cause d'Asami mettant toujours son nez dans ses photos.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ashida

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à originaux sont à Ayano Yamane et le reste est à Ashida.

**Attention !** Cette histoire est une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, merci de sortir.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Dire que Takaba Akihito était frustré était bien loin de la réalité. Ses 3 ou 4 derniers scoops avaient tous un lien avec Asami, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et même s'il était un criminel perverti, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner les photos. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord mutuel pendant l'année et un peu plus où ils avaient vécus ensemble, et il ne voulait pas briser cette paix par peur pour ses fesses. Quoi que, cet homme était si bon au lit, ce n'était pas si mal de se faire attraper par lui (même si Takaba n'avouerait ça pour rien au monde).

Il devenait pauvre, et il refusait de se faire entretenir par Asami. C'était l'heure du déjeuner un vendredi quand il pénétra dans le Sion avec ses photos, qui étaient encore une fois reliées à Asami. Encore un salaire qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il allait dire à Asami sa façon de penser.

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter dans les escaliers avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'attraper, il entendit une voix geignarde, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sudou Shuu, se plaignant près du bar.

« Aw, où est-ce que je vais trouver un DJ assez bon à la dernière minute ? C'est un gros événement et Asami va me tuer si je le rate ! » Il se plaignait au secrétaire travaillant sous les ordres de Kirishima, Takano. Takaba n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Takano mais il pouvait dire, rien qu'à sa tête qu'il se fichait royalement des plaintes de Sudou.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème Sudou, tu avais beaucoup de temps pour préparer ça. »

« Mais le gars s'est désisté au dernier moment ! Le meilleur DJ de Tokyo ! Personne ne peut remplacer quelqu'un comme ça ! »

Takano haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers.

Takaba, dont l'intérêt avait été attisé, s'approcha de Sudou.

« Oi, tu parles de Koga-san qui est DJ Siren ? C'est pas son genre d'annuler, il doit être malade ou un truc dans l'genre ? »

Sudou se retourna avec un ricanement. « Et qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi pourrait bien en savoir ? »

Takaba fit une moue indignée. « Et bien, en fait, lui et moi, c'est une longue histoire. C'est un bon ami. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu être ami avec le DJ le plus populaire de Tokyo ? Peut être même du Japon. »

« Ha, c'est pas tes affaires blondie ! Enfin peu importe, si tu me paies, je serais ton DJ. »

« Et pourquoi te laisserais-je faire ça ? Pour que tu puisses me ridiculiser devant Asami ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je ferais quelque chose qui puisses me ridiculiser encore plus devant les hommes d'Asami si je me rate ? Je suis pas aussi stupide. Tu peux même appeler Koga et lui dire mon nom, tu verras. » à ce point de leur discussion, Takaba avait un sourire en coin 'made in Asami'.

Voyant la véracité de l'argument d'Akihito, « Très bien, je suis ton bluff, gamin. » Sudou s'éloigna avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air vexé.

« Qui es-tu Takaba Akihito ? »

« Haha, le nom Midnight Kid te dis un truc, Sudou ? »

Les yeux de Sudou s'élargirent avant de revenir à la normale. « Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? »

« Que tu le crois ou non, c'est ton problème, mais si tu en parles à Asami ou laisses échapper mon nom, je lui dirais que tu m'as tripoté. Donc j'ai le job ou pas ? »

« Ok, Asami va le savoir de toute façon ! Puisque c'est son club. »

« Il n'a pas à le savoir si tu ne dis rien. »

* * *

Le soir suivant vit Akihito se précipiter par la porte de l'appartement, son ordi portable rangé soigneusement dans son sac avec son casque de musique préféré : noir, avec la mousse autour des oreilles qui était douce et souple et recouverte de cuir, et la bande qui passait sur sa tête était parfaitement réglée. Il avait toujours du mal à trouver de bons casques qui restaient en place quand on se perd dans la musique. Il avait aussi les lunettes dont il avait besoin. Travailler sur son écran avec des flashs lumineux les avaient rendues nécessaires. En plus, il aimait bien le look cool que les rectangles noirs lui donnaient.

Il sourit tout seul en perdant les hommes d'Asami alors qu'il sautait dans le train. Il savait qu'il serait probablement découvert ce soir, de toute façon, mais il voulait tout de même essayer et faire en sorte que ce soit une surprise.

Sudou avait déjà transféré l'argent sur son compte, donc il avait juste à subir n'importe quel punition lui était réservée pour avoir travaillé dans un club d'Asami.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais si lui, Kou et Takato se retrouvaient à danser dans un des clubs d'Asami, Suoh débarquait toujours pour lui dire quelque chose du genre « Asami-sama a dit 'pas de danse'. » L'homme était vraiment étrange, même quand il s'agissait de danser.

Il arriva au tout nouveau club d'Ikebukuro et s'engouffra en courant à l'intérieur avec sa capuche et ses lunettes. C'était un club du genre hangar massif qui accueillait des fêtes assez régulièrement. Ça rappelait les scènes industrielles que l'on voyait en Europe. Takaba avait joué là-bas quelques fois il y a quelques années.

Il y avait un deuxième étage dans le genre terrasse autour de la salle, avec un spot VIP dans le fond, et le reste n'était que tables et chaises pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir et se reposer après avoir dansé.

Le bar était en bas, dans le fond, avec quelques tables et un autres espace VIP. Tout devant, à côté de la scène, se trouvait la station surélevée où travaillait le DJ, avec derrière, une porte donnant accès aux coulisses. Le reste n'était qu'un dancefloor avec des enceintes.

Akihito fut impressionné par l'éclairage. Il avait beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles il pourrait travailler, tout le matériel était dernier cri. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de synchroniser son logiciel au système et calibrer les platines comme il le voulait et ce serait parfait. Il n'attendait rien d'autre venant d'un des clubs d'Asami.

Akihito sourit tout seul. À part la photographie, créer des sons et faire des remix pour que les gens dansent dessus avait toujours été une de ses activités favorites, et il était doué, _très_ doué. Voir toutes ces personnes se perdre dans la musique qu'il faisait, voir les gens bouger à son rythme lui avait toujours donné un sentiment de satisfaction. Ça lui avait manqué. Peu importe qu'Asami découvre qui il était ou pas, ce soir, il allait s'éclater.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction :)

Je sais que j'ai commencé à en traduire plusieurs en même temps, mais j'aime vraiment ces histoires et j'ai hâte de vous les faire découvrir aussi, alors je me suis dis que j'allais poster le premier chapitre de plusieurs histoires puis que j'allais continuer en priorité celles qui avaient le plus de reviews (car celles qui ont des reviews sont celles qui me motivent le plus XD et surtout je me dis que s'il y a des reviews, c'est que c'est la préférée des lecteurs :D )

Voilà merci encore !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Kirishima, comment se passe l'ouverture de Fuse ? Sudou a réussi à trouver un autre DJ ? » Il était presque minuit, et Asami avait jusque là été trop occupé dans d'autres dossiers pour surveiller l'ouverture de son nouveau club. C'était une nouvelle branche de Sion Corp qui promettait de lui faire une grosse rentrée d'argent légal et de camoufler ses profits illégaux. Il avait besoin que cette soirée soit réussie, donc bien sûr, il était au courant du problème de Sudou avec Koga, DJ Siren.

Aussi irritant que soit le mannequin blond, il était parfaitement capable dans son travail, donc Asami savait que tout se passerait bien s'il le laissait entre ses mains encore un peu.

Il avait choisi Sudou comme manager à cause de ses relations dans le monde du mannequinat, et en résultat, beaucoup de mannequins connus et de célébrités serait à l'ouverture ce soir, parfait pour un club tourné vers le délire.

« Oui monsieur, il semblerait que le nouveau DJ soit tout aussi connu, mais je n'ai pas encore pu avoir de nom. Il a été chaudement recommandé par Koga d'après Sudou, et le résultat est que la foule au Fuse est encore plus grosse que ce qui était prévu. Ce DJ anonyme est, si je puis me permettre l'expression 'en train de mettre le feu' monsieur. »

« Hmmm, bien. Une fois que nous aurons fini ici, soit prêt à aller au Fuse. Des nouvelles sur la position d'Akihito ? »

« Non monsieur, il est toujours AWOL (1), il n'est pas avec ses amis et il n'a pas non plus été vu chez ses parents. Voulez-vous que j'agrandisse le périmètre de recherche ? »

« Non, il finira bien par rentrer, il est probablement sur un scoop quelque part, je le punirai quand il reviendra, fufu. » Les yeux d'Asami brillèrent d'un éclat malveillant, Akihito était AWOL de temps en temps et Asami lui faisait toujours payer, et au final, le jeune homme appréciait toujours la punition que lui infligeait Asami, même si Takaba ne l'avouerait jamais.

***** MK *****

Il était presque minuit et il semblait qu'Akihito n'avait toujours pas été trouvé par Asami. Il supposait que d'avoir sa capuche sur la tête et ses lunettes sur le nez jouaient un grand rôle dans cette affaire, ainsi que le fait que la seule lumière directement projetée sur sa tête soit quand les lumières clignotaient au moment où il envoyait le refrain. Le reste de son corps était faiblement éclairé par les lumières changeantes du club, les gens ne pouvaient distinguer que sa silhouette alors qu'il se balançait au rythme de la musique tout en opérant sa magie sur ses équipements, une main fermement posée sur le côté droit de son casque, c'était une habitude d'Akihito, une qui l'avait rendu connu.

La foule était déchaînée, ils se perdaient dans le rythme incessant qu'il imposait. Normalement, Akihito aurait inséré quelques pauses pour laisser aux gens le temps de reprendre leur souffle, mais il avait appris à lire les émotions de la foule il y a longtemps, et il savait qu'ils en voulaient encore.

Tout le monde évoluait autour de la station du DJ, se buvant de l'image hypnotique de la gracieuse silhouette inconnue comme s'il pouvait leur accorder la jeunesse éternelle. Il tenait la foule en suspense alors qu'il ralentissait tout et lâchait un son de base (2), tous les yeux braqués sur lui tandis qu'il descendait sa main gauche en même temps que le rythme, signalant le début de la folie en même temps que les lumières perçaient les ténèbres.

Takaba se permit un sourire, il était rouillé, mais il avait toujours ses fameux mouvements.

Il était une heure du matin quand Sudou vint par la porte d'accès pour poser une note devant Akihito, il y avait trop de bruit pour penser, encore moins pour parler, donc une note était le seul moyen de communiquer.

_Asami est en chemin_, était tout ce que disait la note. Akihito sentit son coeur manquer un battement alors que Sudou le laisser de nouveau seul. Et bien, ça devait bien arriver tôt ou tard, alors il devrait en profiter tant que ça dure.

***** MK *****

Asami s'arrêta devant le club où il trouva une longue queue de patrons attendant de pouvoir entrer. Il savait que tout allait bien, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aille bien au point que les gens veuillent toujours entrer à cette heure de la nuit.

Il entra accompagné par Suoh et Kirishima, dépassant la queue et entendant quelques conversations excitées.

« … Tu as entendu ? Midnight Kid joue ce soir. Sally est dedans et elle m'a envoyé un message disant que c'était définitivement lui... »

« Ils disent que Midnight Kid est là… pas moyen que je rate ça ! »

« Midnight Kid… n'a pas joué depuis des années... »

« … Le fameux Mdnight Kid, trop cool ! »

« Midnight Kid... »

Le nom Midnight Kid était sur toutes les lèvres. Il semblerait que Sudou ait fait du bon travail pour trouver un remplaçant.

« Kirishima, apporte moi un rapport sur ce 'Midnight Kid' dès que tu peux, et amène le moi après sa dernière chanson. Je voudrais le rencontrer. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Et donc, Asami se retrouva dans la pièce VIP insonorisée, regardant la foule et la scène à travers la vitre. C'était vraiment plein, et quand des gens partaient, d'autres encore entraient, tout ça à cause du DJ qu'il regardait.

Il savait travailler la foule, il avait tout le monde au creux de sa main alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, laissant les gens se reposer. La foule redevint impatiente, et alors que le rythme augmentait doucement, Midnight Kid posa sa main sur son casque, comme s'il pouvait sentir la musique à travers lui, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, presque instinctivement. On sentait l'anticipation alors que les pulsations grandissaient, attirant tout le monde avant que le climax ne les frappe, simultanément, alors que le rythme était lâché, il leva sa main gauche dans les airs et sauta en rythme avec la masse compacte de corps.

Cet homme ne savait pas juste comment travailler une foule avec de la musique, il pouvait aussi manipuler une foule avec son corps. Seuls les meilleurs étaient capables d'une telle chose.

Il n'était pas très grand, avait une veste sans manches ouverte sur le devant, la capuche noire ramenée sur son visage, qui était encore plus caché par une paire de lunettes et un gros casque sous la capuche. Il était impossible de distinguer son visage sous cet angle, mais alors que les lumières flashaient par intermittence, Asami pouvait voir le simple débardeur blanc qui collait à se corps souple, couvert de sueur après avoir dansé.

Il s'arrêtait juste sur les hanches de l'homme qui étaient révélées par un jean serré emballant une taille exquise. Un petit tour pour travailler sur une autre planche permit de révéler un joli derrière qui rappela à Asami celui d'Akihito.

Soudain, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à la maison afin d'être là quand son chaton ramènerait son petit derrière coupable chez eux, mais il devait d'abord rencontrer ce Midnight Kid, ça ne le dérangerait pas de l'engager à plein temps.

Kirishima entra dans la pièce avec le rapport qu'il voulait. Il se retourna pour le prendre, ce qui fit qu'il manqua Sudou apparaître derrière le DJ et lui tendre une note.

*****MK *****

Il était deux heures du matin et Akihito avait encore une heure avant de devoir clôturer. Sudou arriva à côté de lui et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une nouvelle note. Celle-ci était plus longue et il eut droit à un sourire, de Sudou !

_Le nom Midnight Kid a été dévoilé, Asami veut le rencontrer. Il ne sait pas que c'est toi. Une fois que tu as fini, je peux le retenir si tu veux, le temps que tu partes. Je t'en dois une !_

Takaba réfléchit furieusement pendant un instant. S'il pouvait s'en sortir sans qu'Asami ne le remarque, ce serait pas mal. L'idée de jouer au chat et à la souris encore un peu à propose de son secret plaisait à Akihito. Asami découvrait toujours tout, mais il allait donner du fil à retordre au vieux, en réponse à tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait causé lors de ses sorites pour des photos.

Il décida d'envoyer un message à Koga.

_« Tu m'en dois une pour avoir couvert ton cul. Le patron veut me rencontrer maintenant. Viens me chercher devant dans une heure, je m'en fous si t'es malade. Conduis quelque chose de discret, ok ?! Oh, et amène moi de quoi me changer. T.A. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut la réponse qu'il espérait.

_« Compris Monsieur Midnight Kid. J'ai entendu que ça déchirait. À dans une heure. »_

***** MK *****

Asami regarda les informations qui lui avaient été données.

Les rapports sur Midnight Kid étaient impressionnants. Un des DJ les plus voulus au Japon, son nom s'était étendu jusqu'en Europe et il avait réalisé plusieurs collaborations avec le très connu DJ Siren, avec Sudou était en contact.

Il se produisait de manière irrégulière, ne prenant une offre que quand il avait envie. Aucune somme d'argent ne pouvait le faire jouer s'il n'avait pas envie.

Il semblerait que, comme la plupart des DJ qui étaient dans l'industrie juste pour la musique, il préférait l'intimité à la gloire, il ne montrait pas souvent son visage, gardant sa capuche et ses lunettes la plupart du temps.

Il avait également de bons contacts dans les médias car toutes les photos de lui étaient retirées avant impression afin de ne pas paraître. Il n'y en avait que quelques unes, un peu floues, de lui sur scène à côté de celui qu'il déduisait être DJ Siren.

Son vrai nom était un mystère, un de plus associé au nom 'Midnight Kid'. Il semblerait que seul un cercle réduit de gens dans le monde connaissait son nom, et ils ne lâcheraient pas l'information sur l'un des leurs.

La chose la plus bizarre était qu'il avait arrêté complètement de jouer il y a tout juste trois ans, au sommet de sa popularité. Il n'y avait aucune information sur lui depuis, donc pourquoi jouait-il ici maintenant ? Comme Sudou l'avait convaincu de jouer ici ?

L'intérêt d'Asami était piqué.

***** MK *****

C'était la dernière chanson d'Akihito, et sachant qu'Asami attendait, regardait même, il décida de lancer un remix qu'il avait fait, '_Just a Rascal_' de 'Dizzee Rascal', avec une base lourde ajoutée. Ça commença avec un bang, les gens laissant échapper leurs dernières réserves d'énergie alors que la foule bouillonnait.

Takaba pouvait sentir l'adrénaline monter en lui, sachant qu'il était sur le point d'essayer d'échapper à Asami. Il devait l'admettre, il était excité. Il aimait vraiment jouer à cache-cache avec Asami, sachant que faire ça lui donnerait peut-être l'occasion de recommencer.

Il remit les chansons du club une fois qu'il eut fini, et commença à vite ranger ses affaires, aussi vite que ses doigts lui permettaient.

Il baissa sa capuche et retira son casque tandis qu'il se baissait près de ses affaires, et la remit vite en place, gardant ses lunettes. Il était maladroit alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, l'excitation faisant trembler ses mains. Ce n'était pas grave s'il se cognait dans les gens dans le passé, mais il voulait sortir proprement cette fois. Il espérait que Sudou était bon pour retenir les gens et que Koga l'attendait dehors.

Finalement, il couru dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée, il entendit des cris derrière lui, ressemblant à Suoh et Kirishima, qui étaient sûrement venu pour l'amener à Asami. Takaba sourit, oh, il adorait planter ces bâtards.

Il vit une Audi A4 noire matte l'attendant devant la boîte, les phares allumés, '_discret mon cul_' pensa Akihito alors qu'il courait à la voiture et que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il ferma violemment la porte e regarda à travers les vitres tintées alors que la voiture s'éloignait. Kirishima et Suoh avaient l'air énervés. C'était une merveilleuse vue.

Il regarda son vieil ami, Koga, qui était connu du public sous le nom de DJ Siren.

« On avait pas fait ça depuis un moment hein ?! » s'exclama Koga.

« Ouais Putain, c'était juste ! » Akihito rigola tandis qu'ils conduisaient dans la nuit.

(1) AWOL → Absent Without Official Leave, c'est un terme militaire utilisé aujourd'hui dans la vie de tous les jours et qui signifie que la personne a disparue sans autorisation. J'ai préféré le laisser comme ça au lieu de traduire par un approximatif alors que cette abréviation convient parfaitement.

(2) Dans le texte d'origine, 'a baseline' , mais je ne suis pas une pro du vocabulaire de DJ donc j'ai du mettre cette traduction, qui je sais, n'est pas super. Si quelqu'un a une traduction à proposer, merci:)


End file.
